<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kurama Apologizes by mandapandabug</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28799634">Kurama Apologizes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandapandabug/pseuds/mandapandabug'>mandapandabug</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Found Family, Naruto appreciating Iruka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:22:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,038</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28799634</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandapandabug/pseuds/mandapandabug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurama has been through a huge change through the 4th shinobi war. He starts to see the ninja as allies again, starting with Naruto. Things are going OK, but Kurama can see one of Naruto's most precious people is struggling accepting him. Iruka was one of the best examples of ninja, even before Kurama's change of heart, he could see Iruka was a good person. So he does what he must to make sure relations between Naruto and Iruka don't get strained. He decides to apologize.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Kurama Apologizes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>OK so this bug got me. I love the stories I've read where Kurama like knows about Iruka and has opinions about him. I wish there were more (maybe there are many I've missed!) so I decided to write one. I really feel like Kurama would want to talk to Iruka about things... I also really feel like Iruka would have a hard time accepting Kurama. I don't know why this is never addressed! It's like really sudden to anyone outside Naruto's head that Kurama is like... good? The time on the island isn't even Kurama like good. So... Anyway, you can give your 2c to me! haha. Feel free to comment your opinion! I love to discuss these kinds of things!<br/>This is unbeta-ed so... if there are huge mistakes, sorry!!</p>
<p>IMPORTANT NOTE! I wanted to bring this work directly into the canon, so I added some of the lines from the anime into the story, adding my own embellishment with thoughts and such. The sections that have dialogue from the anime is sectioned off with -!- symbol.<br/>I own nothing and I don't get any money from this or anything! Sooo... this is all just fun parody and whatnot. I hope no one sues! :P</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Naruto,” the deep and shadowy voice of Kurama called from inside Naruto’s mind, “I feel a change in Iruka around you.”</p>
<p>Naruto entered the realm within him where Kurama resides, this was a conversation that called for face-to-face delicacy. “Whadya mean?” Naruto said with as much tact as normal.</p>
<p>“Do you remember when you were telling Iruka about the war? When you were telling him about how we began to respect one another. You told him how you learned my name. How each of the tailed-beasts came to respect you and you them. You were affectionate when you talked about me.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, well, without our connection, the whole world would have ended.” Naruto added, confused where Kurama was going with all this.</p>
<p>“I don’t think Iruka is OK with it.” Kurama stated, better to be blunt with Naruto after all.</p>
<p>“What? Why? Our victory is ours, the tailed beasts and the ninja.” Naruto shook his head. “And besides, Iruka is the most accepting and kind person in the village. Why wouldn’t he be happy that we’re friends?”</p>
<p>“Naruto… I killed his parents.” Kurama was getting frustrated with his dense vessel.</p>
<p>Naruto pondered that, finer tapping stereotypically on his chin in his classic “thinking pose”.</p>
<p>“I don’t think he is completely over all this; he saw you and me fight for control, you, his precious student, lose control of his own body.”</p>
<p>“Kurama, I don’t blame you for your past actions. You have more than made up for it. I’m sure Iruka agrees. And besides, you weren’t under your own control when you destroyed the village!” Naruto said passionately at the nine-tails.</p>
<p>“I felt no regret afterwards though. I hated humans, I could see the pain it caused Iruka, looking at me through you with hate in his eyes. After the Mizuki thing, he stopped looking that way at you, but he didn’t accept me. He accepted you weren’t me.”</p>
<p>Naruto nodded. “Yeah, but after I told him your name and about the war and all that, he seemed fine!” Naruto said, but the more the thought about it, the more he did start to recall that every time he talked about Kurama, or used the nine-tails form, Iruka would look away.</p>
<p>“OK, maybe he has some problem still.” Naruto admitted. “But what can we do about it now?”</p>
<p>“I want to apologize to him.” Kurama said.</p>
<p>Naruto gaped. “Wa… What?!” This seemed out of character even for the new reformed tailed beast.</p>
<p>“I could feel him you know?” Kurama started Naruto didn’t understand. “Iruka’s in your heart. His words that night, they changed something within you. He gave you this hope that drove you from then on. More people filled your heart after that, but Iruka was there first. I felt it. I knew because of him you would be harder to control.”</p>
<p>Naruto wasn’t sure where this was going, but he listened attentively.</p>
<p>“I was never pleased with his interactions with you, but also it showed me some good in humanity. The way you were treated, watching that all your childhood, I lost even more of my respect for humans. Iruka showed me how humans could be good, and I didn’t like that he contradicted my ideas of humans.”</p>
<p>Naruto nodded. “So, you could sense him in my heart? This is confusing and a little weird.” Naurto whispered more to himself, but Kurama heard of course.</p>
<p>“The point is, I didn’t treat you well, and I didn’t feel any regret for my acts while under Obito’s control. I think that if I were able to talk to Iruka, it would fix his hesitation around you.”</p>
<p>Naruto tried to think about his recent interactions with Iruka. The man did seem like he was dealing with something. He just was informed that he had to study and learn all the facts he needed to learn to get to jonin level. Iruka was going to help him with his studies. The man slipped into Sensei-mode easily and it made Naruto feel 10 again.</p>
<p>When he thought more about it, he could see where Kurama was coming from. Iruka was fine in their everyday interactions, but when he mentioned the tailed beasts, or something amusing Kurama did or said, Iruka would tense.</p>
<p>“Kurama, I don’t want you to feel like you have to do that. I’m not sure how Iruka will deal with it. He always got really angry and emotional around my birthday, or if I ever mentioned his parents. I don’t know how he’ll react.”</p>
<p>“I know. I understand, but I think it may help. I’m older and wiser, so just listen to me and let me talk to him.” Kurama gave a solid argument, Naruto couldn’t fight it.</p>
<p>“Fine, but let me butter him up first… And I’ll introduce you!” Naruto said it with conviction. “It was rude of me to not introduce you after all. It’s been a while since the war and all.”</p>
<p>“I will agree to your terms.” Kurama said in a deadpan. Naruto took him at face value, nodded, and left the realm.</p>
<p>-!-<br/>Tonight, was one of their study sessions, so it was probably as good as any time to bring up Kurama and let them talk. Naruto was fried though. His whole brain was on overdrive after trying to memorize and read through just volume one of the shinobi history.</p>
<p> “You really dug in, Naruto. Two more years, and you can become a jonin,” Iruka started. After their hours of tutoring, Naruto was a mess and Iruka knew it, Naruto knew it, and luckily, Iruka was merciful. “Let’s call it a day and go grab some ramen.”</p>
<p>Iruka was a saint, officially. Iruka deserved the world and then some. Naruto leapt from his desk screaming “yes!”</p>
<p>Iruka and he were walking out of the classroom before Naruto really looked at his sensei. He seemed tired, but not more than he normally did after their long evenings studying. Naruto thought about it, and Iruka was still teaching the pre-genin, and helping rebuild the village, and working some shifts at the mission desk, and helping Naruto. Was it because this man just couldn’t say no to work? Seemed like a lot.</p>
<p>Naruto decided to start his conversation lightly. “Now, what toppings should I choose?”</p>
<p>“Hey, don’t get carried away,” Iruka said smiling back at Naruto, who had lagged behind a bit.</p>
<p>Naruto stopped walking, hypnotized by the swing, his lonely refuge during his childhood. He recalled those lonely times, before Iruka opened up to him. Maybe he would start this conversation heavier than he intended at first.</p>
<p>“It’s all thanks to you, Iruka-sensei.” Iruka made a confused noise not sure where Naruto was coming from with this sudden switch.</p>
<p>“Do you remember that day?” Naruto heard Iruka make a confused noise again, so he clarified, “that night, Sensei, you accepted me. It was the first time ever. That’s why I’m here today. If no one acknowledged me and I stayed the way I was, maybe I would’ve resented the village and everyone in it and gone wild.” Naruto was so calm and sounded blue as he recalled his sad past.</p>
<p>“But your words that night changed me.” Naruto’s attitude perked up as he thought about that night. Though Iruka was injured and it was a night of betrayal, it was also the first day of Naruto’s future. He had an ally for the first time. “Thank you, Iruka-sensei.”</p>
<p>Iruka looked shocked for a moment. Then the waterworks started. It was so hard for Iruka to control his emotions, especially when he talked to his former students, especially when it was Naruto. Iruka turned away to wipe away his tears.</p>
<p>“That… that does it! Today, you can have all the toppings you want!” Iruka’s voice wavered slightly, but he was clearly happy with what Naruto had said.</p>
<p>“Alright!!” Naruto cheered.<br/>-!-</p>
<p>Iruka turned back around to smile at Naruto, eyes still shining with his happy tears. He then started marching away, toward Ramen. Naruto hurried after him, letting Iruka have a few paces on him until he was more composed.</p>
<p>They arrive at the Ramen stand in a comfortable silence, Iruka still trying to contain his emotions, but he was relatively normal.</p>
<p>“Yosh!” Naruto knew that ramen was a good call. It was his and Iruka’s favorite meal and they could talk about anything at Teuchi’s stall; it was almost like their living room.</p>
<p>They sat down on the available seats, two on the left side of the bar, and greeted Teuchi, placing their orders.</p>
<p>“Iruka-sensei,” Naruto started, and Iruka perked up immediately to listen. Naruto had sounded more subdued than normal this evening, he wondered why. “I wanted to… I mean… I realized something recently. I never properly, you know, like officially… I mean… I just thought, you know since we are close and I’m the jinchūriki… OK let me start over here.”</p>
<p>Iruka had been amused during Naruto’s awkward rant. When he mentioned being jinchūriki, Iruka lost that amusement, smile faded and awkward.</p>
<p>“Naruto, you are so much more than a vessel. You know that. What do you want to say? Just spit it out. Words have never been easy for us.” Iruka was nervous now. What was this going to be about? Naruto had just said one of the sweetest things anyone has ever said to him earlier. Was this boy just buttering him up for a harder conversation?! Iruka would be impressed if that was what was happening. He never knew Naruto do be cunning.</p>
<p>The ramen was placed in front of them when Iruka was talking, and he started to eat it, waiting for Naruto to get his wits about him.</p>
<p>“Let’s just eat a little before I bring it up.” Naruto gave up for the moment. He internally apologized to Kurama, who was waiting at the edge of Naruto’s mind.</p>
<p>“You need to just get it over with Naruto.” Kurama told him as he ate.</p>
<p>“I know!” Naruto said, accidently out loud. He looked apologetically over at Iruka who turned wide eyed at the outburst, noodles dangling from his lips.</p>
<p>“OK Naruto,” Iruka put his chop sticks down, bowl two thirds done, “spill.”</p>
<p>Naruto didn’t respond right away. He rapidly finished his bowl. He was very fast after all. When he didn’t have any more in front of him, he sighed, now or never.</p>
<p>“OK. Iruka-sensei, I know you have been uncomfortable with me.” Iruka opened his mouth to protest, but Naruto held his hand up.</p>
<p>“I mean, not with me per se, but with Kurama.” Naruto got it out. “Or with me when I talk ‘bout Kurama, or… I’m messing this up.” Naruto slapped his hand down on the counter and looked up with new determination.</p>
<p>Iruka was looking at Naruto with concern in his eyes.</p>
<p>“Iruka-sensei, Kurama wanted to be officially introduced to my most precious person.”</p>
<p>“Naruto! That’s OK, I… I understand that Kyub… Kurama-sama… helped greatly in the war. I… You want to introduce us?” Iruka looked very conflicted to Naruto. Maybe Kurama had been right. Or maybe this would end with one of their legendary fights. Who knew? All Naruto knew, was Iruka used a very formal title, and looked pained at using it at the same time.</p>
<p>“He wants to talk to you.” Naruto said quietly, trying to make the atmosphere less tense by lowering the volume. He also didn’t want any extra attention. Luckily, the bar was loud with other people talking and busy enough that Ayame and Teuchi weren’t paying them much mind.</p>
<p>“Naruto…” Iruka looked very hesitant. Iruka was rarely hesitant. He normally just ploughed through whatever he needed to say or do. Sometimes, it involved angry yelling. “I don’t know.”</p>
<p>“Iruka-sensei, I think you’ll want to hear it.” Naruto looked at his precious sensei, at the downward cast of his eyes, and his small frown, he looked sad. Naruto didn’t like the look, but now more than ever he knew this was necessary, and Kurama had been right.</p>
<p>“Invite him to tea. Make it more official seeming.” Kurama provided. It was a good idea. Iruka liked tea and was a sucker for formality.</p>
<p>“Iruka-sensei, would you like to come back to my place for tea? We can make a more official introduction over tea!” Naruto tried.</p>
<p>Iruka sighed. He wasn’t getting out of this. He nodded and finished his ramen while Naruto fidget next to him.</p>
<p>“Do you even have tea Naruto?” Iruka smiled gently at Naruto, who hung his head in shame recalling his lack of any cups or tea.</p>
<p>Iruka smiled at the young man. “OK, why don’t we do the introductions at my place then?”</p>
<p>Naruto breathed in relief. “Thank you, sensei.”</p>
<p>They paid and walked quietly back to Iruka’s place. It was very close to their favorite Ramen stand.</p>
<p>Iruka let Naruto in and immediately started preparing a kettle of his best tea. Iruka seemed normal to Naruto. He wasn’t paying any attention to Naruto, which was less normal, but he was preparing the tea calmly and efficiently. Actually, now that Naruto thought about it, Iruka was normally very messy in the kitchen, so maybe this was abnormal.</p>
<p>“Naruto, don’t jump right into our introduction. Talk to Iruka first.”</p>
<p>“Kurama! I’m sure he will be fine once you talk. I already buttered him up.” Naruto said in his mind. Naruto was sure it would be fine!</p>
<p>Iruka walked into the living area, where Naruto was sitting patiently, and placed his best tea cups on the coffee table.</p>
<p>“You sure have gotten tall, Naruto. You’re tall as me now.” Iruka smiled, sitting next to Naruto and straight at his student’s face.</p>
<p>Naruto smiled at his precious sensei as said man took poised sips from his teacup.</p>
<p>“Well, I was thinking, maybe this would be easier face-to-face?” Naruto suggested innocently.</p>
<p>Iruka’s eyes widened and Kurama opened his mouth, ready to give an argument against it, but Naruto was fast as he gripped Iruka’s wrist.</p>
<p>Soon, Iruka found his apartment left behind and himself in some kind if huge room. “Naruto, what in the world did you…” Iruka couldn’t finish his sentence, in front of him was the Kyuubi. It was just as he remembered, almost 18 years ago.</p>
<p>“I…” Iruka couldn’t get any more words out, tears were forming in his eyes as he looked at the mighty beast who had stollen his parents, all his night terrors came crashing down on him all at once. He fell to his knees in front of the beast. Naruto ran over to his sensei.</p>
<p>“Iruka! Oh, Are you OK? No one else got hurt entering this place before…” Naruto stopped talking when he noticed Iruka was crying into his hand, head bent. He looked up into Kurama’s eyes.</p>
<p>“I told you, you needed to ease into this! You’re too brass!” Kurama didn’t know what to do either it seemed.</p>
<p>Naruto ignored the beast and turned back to Iruka. Luckily, the man was composing himself.</p>
<p>“Ah! Iruka, you don’t need to be emotional, technically, Kurama killed my parents too!” Naruto exclaimed like he hadn’t said something bad in the least. Iruka covered his mouth to prevent the hiccup threatening his throat. He just breathed.</p>
<p>“Naruto, you idiot! Stop talking please, you’re making it much, much worse.” Kurama angerly whispered.</p>
<p>“Don’t insult him,” Iruka said finally. When he looked up, he added, “Kurama-sama.” Iruka stood back up. It was incredibly jarring to be facing a monster from your dreams, not just when you were a child, but dreams that followed you into adulthood. He gripped his stomach, trying to stop it from flipping in terror.</p>
<p>But he had a duty. He loved Naruto, and Naruto was saved by this beast. When Kurama killed his parents, he was being controlled by Obito. Iruka knew that from the stories, but he wasn’t there. How did he know Kurama wouldn’t have just destroyed the village anyway? As revenge for being sealed for so long.</p>
<p>“Iruka-sensei, I know you care for Naruto. I do as well. He brought me clarity, and I know that he could do that partially due to you and your influence.” Kurama started, trying to get back on the right foot.</p>
<p>“I trust Naruto with my village and my life, he is much stronger than I,” was all Iruka replied with.</p>
<p>“Iruka! You are the reason I am who I am.” Naruto began.</p>
<p>“No, Naruto, you are a force of nature, you would be you regardless. But I’m happy you could change Kurama-sama, that way we won’t have another destruction of our village. No more orphans, at least for that…” Iruka looked up at Kurama for just a moment before lowering his eyes again.</p>
<p>The beast sighed. “I know where he got his stubbornness from.” Iruka huffed, glancing up at the beast, was that a joke? It almost made Iruka crack a smile. Almost.</p>
<p>“I got a lot from Iruka!” Naruto nudged Iruka, trying to encourage him to interact.</p>
<p>“You didn’t bring me here or ask me for a meeting to discuss our similarities, I image. I don’t like subterfuge. Just come out with it. What is the problem?” Iruka uncrossed his arms and brought them behind him, standing at attention. If he treated this more like a mission, maybe he would be able to hold it together better.</p>
<p>“I always liked how direct you are Iruka-sensei, unlike those Uchiha or Kakashi.” Kurama wasn’t lying, he never felt the need to lie so why start now?</p>
<p>Iruka did smile at that, “those who have the sharingan seem to always be so moody and unpredictable.” His smile faded immediately after he finished talking and blinked back to the present.</p>
<p>“Indeed… Well, I wanted Naruto to introduce us. I was hoping to just project through him, but Naruto seemed to have other ideas.” Kurama glared at Naruto who just rubbed the back of his head.</p>
<p>“Anyway, I will get to the point. As someone important to Naruto, someone who is kind and open, I wanted to apologize.”</p>
<p>Iruka’s eyes snapped to the beast. His eyes were comically large and his mouth gaping. After a moment, Iruka came back to himself and snapped his jaw shut.</p>
<p>“I… what?” Iruka couldn’t be elegant, he wasn’t normally anyway, but this was unbelievable.</p>
<p>“I believe that you deserve a direct apology. I apologized in general to the village, Naruto conveyed my feelings to the village, as you know.” Kurama watched Iruka nod at that, he did recall the meeting where Naruto explained to the villages, those who weren’t involved in the battle and thus didn’t know the details, about Kurama being an ally now.</p>
<p>“However, I have noticed that you are still uncomfortable.” Iruka looked chastised which wasn’t his intent, but it was better than fear or indignation.</p>
<p>“I… I’m sorry, Naruto, Kurama-sama. It is hard to change so suddenly. I wasn’t in the battles directly, and it all happened to quickly when the messages stopped from headquarters. I just… It is hard to change so quickly. Feelings I mean.”</p>
<p>“Iruka-sensei, I asked to talk to you because I wanted to apologize to you, please, don’t say you’re sorry to me. I didn’t treat Naruto well either. I know you were worried about me inhabiting his body for so long. I know it was more than just that one night that caused your nightmares. I just wanted to apologize to you, because I caused someone precious to you harm, and you saw it. You could do nothing about it. I am glad now, that he had you looking out for him. Don’t belittle yourself or your role. You are more important than you seem to understand.”</p>
<p>Iruka felt a tear streak down his cheek. He remembered those moments. He remembered all his fears as Naruto would lose himself to the 9-tail’s chakra. He remembered Naruto in the hospital after missions, though he healed quickly, the stories worried Iruka much more. This beast had caused Naruto to hurt those he loved. He had hurt Sakura.</p>
<p>Iruka looked up at the beast after he wiped the few tears. Kurama looked very serious, and his eyes, they looked almost kind. He was so different from his dreams.</p>
<p>Kurama had also helped Naruto. Even before Naruto converted him. It was played off as a way to try and loosen the seal, but Iruka could pretend it was at least partly for Kurama caring for Naruto. He could try to forgive. Naruto did. Iruka could.</p>
<p>Kurama was hundreds of years old. He was wise and powerful. This great and awesome being, was apologizing to him. Iruka seemed to wake up at this thought. He was a no one. He was weak relative to Naruto and his friends. He was just a teacher. Yet here he was, holding the attention of such a presence.</p>
<p>“I can at least promise that I will try to forgive. You deserve to be forgiven. You were used and abused by ninja. I can understand that. I can try at least. I’m glad Naruto was your jinchūriki.”</p>
<p>Naruto fist-pumped, spinning in a circle. “Yes! That’s the attitude, Iruka! You are the greatest!” Suddenly the two were back in Iruka’s apartment. Iruka was still gripping his teacup, though it was resting on the table.</p>
<p>Naruto grabbed his cup and downed his tea in one gulp. “So, will you be OK now Iruka?” Naruto looked at Iruka as the man didn’t move to take a drink.</p>
<p>Iruka hummed in response. Then he finally moved after a few minutes of stillness. Naruto didn’t handle that well, he never did.</p>
<p>“Naruto, next time, you need to ask if you decide to drag me into some strange mental prison.” Iruka turned, vein throbbing on his temple. He was pissed at the emotional roller coast of an evening.</p>
<p>“Aahhhh, right, right, right, I’m sorry! I won’t again I swear!” Naruto waved his hands in front of himself.</p>
<p>Iruka finally took a sip of his tea. It seemed to calm him. Naruto would have to remember that and always carry a cup with him, just in case.</p>
<p>“Naruto, I’m sorry I made you uncomfortable. This is just a lot. Do you mind, just giving me some time to think about all this?” Iruka looked defeated. He changed his emotions so quickly, it had Naruto reeling. Although, Naruto had inherited the trait.</p>
<p>“Of course, Iruka! I just hope that that all helped you in the end. We want you to be happy, not always on edge.” Naruto was speaking for both of them, himself and Kurama. Iruka had to get used to that. It was a good thing now. Naruto never had to fear being used again.</p>
<p>Iruka breathed a sigh of relief. “I think I will be much better after this. Thank you. And thank Kurama-sama too. I hope you are polite!” Iruka lectured Naruto. It was natural for him to lecture the boy. It felt normal.</p>
<p>“I will! Good night, Iruka-sensei.” Naruto smiled and waved as he walked out of the door. Iruka had followed him, to give him a proper goodbye. After Naruto was gone out of view, down the street and around the corner, Iruka refilled his teacup since he was by the kitchen.</p>
<p>He slowly walked back to his living room, sitting cross legged in front of the coffee table instead of on the couch. He sighed, taking a long sip of his tea. He would start his grading. He would get back to normalcy. Things would never be normal again, but they could be better.</p>
<p>Iruka nodded, believing that the world would be better and more peaceful. And it was because of Naruto and his bonds. Iruka looked up to prevent the tears that threatened to fall, recalling Naruto’s words earlier that evening. Naruto believed he was his first ally. Iruka liked to think he was helping all his students but hearing the effect he had on Naruto made his heart swell.</p>
<p>It was the start of a new world. Iruka wiped his eyes and got his grading out, a distraction would be a good idea. He could start new by continuing to do what he was best at; helping the children.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>